Today is Everyday
by Mr. Omelette
Summary: Logan never really knew Jo that well. Let's face it, they rarely interacted. They were like acquaintances; a shame because they were related to Kendall in some way. Is it possible they could change that? To become friends? See their friendship blossom! :D
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Logan Mitchell was studying Math. Unlike normal people, he had a habit of preparing himself by glancing at his syllabus every once in a while and reading his lessons before they tackled about it in class. Sort of like, the appetizer to the full course meal. Speaking of meals, he _was_ getting hungry. Making his way to the kitchen, he had grabbed some chips and a can of soda before heading back to his room. His roommate and best friend, Kendall Knight was passed out on his bed, tired after the band practice Gustavo's making them do earlier. Logan smiled at the brunet: lips a bit agape, snoring softly, and face scrunched up a little, Logan can't help but chuckle at Kendall's disposition.

He was in the process of fixing some sheets to cover his friend when Logan heard a _ding_ from his friend's laptop.

Normally, Logan wouldn't be too privy but he just thought that since it was a little past two in the morning and since Kendall was asleep, he checked up on the IM window that popped up.

_Still awake?_

It was from Jo, at least according to her avatar picture.

Logan knew he shouldn't but Kendall was sleeping and it was best to tell Jo that.

_He's currently asleep._ Was what Logan typed right before checking up on Kendall, making sure he was properly tucked in for the night.

Another chime from his laptop signaled a reply,

_Are you really playing that game again? Kendall, it's getting pretty old._

Logan smirked; he knew Kendall would joke like that. Sometimes, just to make it seem authentic, Kendall would make him swear he did something he did not.

"Logan, you called me over because you wanted to ask about Final Fantasy X."

"Logan, if anyone asks, you spent the entire night helping me study for a test."

"Logie, last night, we had a World of Warcraft marathon. With only bathroom breaks."

You know, white lies like that, and it was just now that he had put two and two together. It was some flirty thing he did with Jo.

_Really, this is Logan. Kendall is really asleep._

To prove a point, he opened up a video chat by using the old and slightly neglected web cam on his desk. Logan smiled for the camera, and waved at Jo, before moving it over to show his best friend's sleeping face.

_That is so cute! Hehe!_ Was what Jo replied after seeing Kendall like that. _You should snap a picture and send it to me so that I can blackmail him._

Logan laughed at this. _lol! As much as I want to do that, I'm pretty sure he'll come after me._

_He looks like a baby when he's sleeping. _Even if the video chat was only one way – and that's from Logan to Jo – Logan was pretty sure Jo was smiling.

Well, he thought, if he can't give any pictures for blackmail, he _could_ give information.

_Well, too bad for me, because baby face here snores like a chainsaw on wood. And he talks in his sleep too._

Logan knew he shouldn't be prolonging the conversation, but it was 2AM, and everyone knows 2AM is a pretty good excuse to goof around.

_Really?_ Came the reply a second after he had hit the 'enter' button, _What does he say?_

_He tries solving Math problems._ It was the truth. _He'd say, '5 X 6' 'cube root of 36' or '9 + 7'. I have no idea why he does this, I mean, he doesn't appear to stress about Math._

_I notice that he doesn't solve the problem. He only dictates them._

Logan hadn't really noticed it that way. And he burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Logan's surprised that he's still chatting with her. They may have never been close, more like acquaintances, but it was good now that they were getting to know each other more.<p>

_Hortense?_ _What made your parents choose that name? Were they trying to channel France or something? Do they even realize that that name's for a _girl_?_

And it's surprising that Logan could easily tell her about that little secret of his. Even more surprising was Jo knowing that Hortense was a feminine French name.

_I have no clue, Jo. My parents told me two different stories. My father told me that his mother wanted his daughter to be named after her. And even if she got a grandson – yours truly – dad and grandma still went with it. _Logan typed a sad face in it to prove a point. _My mom told me that she had read the name 'Hortense' before her water broke. So she believed it as a sign. Either way, I still ended up with that awful name._

_lol! I still don't see how Logan came out from Hortense._

_It's all thanks to James' mom, she found it too weird so she decided that everyone should call me Logan. And since no one really says no to Mrs. Diamond, well it stuck. Good thing she intervened because it was either Hortense or a more horrible nickname._

_lol. Is Mrs Diamond the one who came here and wanted to take James back home?_

_Yup._

_She frankly scared me a little. And by 'a little' I mean 'A lot.' She was even more intimidating than your boss, Griffin._

_Trust me, she is. Did you know, she made the four of us learn ballet one summer during middle school? Most of our pals were doing snowboarding or surfing and we were stuck learning assemble, cabriole and other things. Talk about being emasculated.  
><em>

_lol! Really? That is so funny! You and Kendall doing pirouettes, I'd pay to see that! And tights! lololol! I can't imagine you and Kendall in tights!_

Logan feigned a pout,_ It's a scarring sight, I tell you. A scarring sight. And you're changing the topic; what does Jo mean? Or are you really just called Jo?_

_Jo was derived from Jocelyne._

_It's French right?_

_You betcha…_

_So you're French?_

_Of French descent, Logan, French descent. There's a distinct difference._

_I stand corrected then._

_The smart and awesomely talented Logan Mitchell bested by a _girl_? A girl named Jocelyne?_

_Shut up! _ Logan chuckled and added a small smiley face. _ And you're changing the topic again, how did it evolve into Jo?_

_Well, when I was little, I used to hate my name. I mean, Jocelyne sounds like the name of that fat aunt who always visits your family during the holidays, you know the one that kept on pinching your cheeks. And the one that always smothers you with wrestler hugs?_

_lol!_

_Aaaaanyway, so I told my mom and dad I wanted a new nickname or I'd run away from home. Funny thing is, they believed me, or I'd like to think they believed me, because the next day, they started calling me Jo! Then poof! The rest was history._

_I frankly don't consider that as history because, how old are you? 19?_

_WHAT?_

Logan immediately laughed, _I kid. I kid. I mean, you're 15 right? Just our age?_

_How dare you call me old! I should let my boyfriend kill you, you know._

_Nah, Kendall loves me too much. We're homies!_

_Huswives, lol!_

Logan just answered with an ellipsis.

_Logan, that is evil –hits him with pillow– You're just as bad as Kendall._

–_ducks from pillow– I am not going to deny that._

_Seriously, we have really cruddy first names._

_Yeah, but we make up for it with awesome nicknames._

_I agree._

It was then that Logan realized the time. 3:24AM.

_Shoot, I still have to study. I have to go, Jo. Seeya soon!_

_Seeya soon, Logan. It was nice chatting with you. Wait, are you studying on a Frid–_

* * *

><p>AN:_ I've always felt like Jo needed to interact with Kendall's best friends some more when they were together... anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can...  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Logan was reading a novel. Contrary to popular belief, Logan sometimes liked to read leisurely. He had a thing with fantasy novels, and Neil Gaiman was one of his favorite authors. Especially the book entitled 'The Graveyard Book' it's what got him hooked on reading for fun. Of course he was still a bookworm nonetheless, but it felt like he was a bookworm for all the right reasons. No matter how weird that sounds.

Currently, he was seating on the living room couch reading a book entitled _Good Omens_ beside Carlos. He was reading a graphic novel – which, according to him, is a cooler and more mature name for comic books. Logan had his socked feet on top of the coffee table in front of him while Carlos was sitting Indian style. James was out, probably on a date, while Kendall was…

"Hey, Carlos?"

The shorter male grunted, never taking his eyes of the newly bought com-graphic novel. Another thing most people don't know is that when it's just Carlos and Logan hanging out, they usually spent their time together reading stuff or playing video games. And since it felt like they had played their video games for, like, _forever_ they decided to go with a book and their imagination this time.

"Have you seen Kendall?"

"Nope."

Logan sighed, _Great._ When Carlos was answering in single words, it usually meant he wanted to be left alone because he was busy concentrating on something.

That would be the last of their conversation before a knock on the door would interrupt them. Since Kendall's mom was out accompanying Katie on a casting call, the two were appointed as guardians of the apartment. Well, that was according to Carlos. In Logan's mind, it just meant they were in charge of the cleanliness and order of the apartment. Until such a time when Mrs. Knight would return.

It was odd for someone to knock on their apartment at lunch time. Everyone plus Kelly had their own key. It was odder still because there was a spare key on a secret compartment inside a nearby potted plant.

Since he was sure that Carlos wouldn't want to be disturbed on his reading time, Logan was the one who stood up and answered the door.

To say he was shocked was an understatement because it was Jo who greeted him outside.

"Hey Logan, Is Kendall there?"

Logan had to compose himself a bit because, well, aside from their IM conversation last time, this would be the first time they would interact. Face to face. And physically.

"Nope, but I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Jo nodded, and apologized for disturbing him when he opened the door wider, thinking Kendall would appreciate it if he and Carlos could keep her company before he gets here. "If you want, you could hang with me and Carlos for a while. At least until Kendall gets back."

She shook her head, politely declining before the growling noise of her stomach grabbed their attention.

"You were gonna go grab a bite, weren't you?" his smirk-ish smile was back.

Jo laughed, embarrassed a bit, "Yeah. But since he wasn't in the lobby, and since Bitters was, I don't know how to describe him…"

"Bitter?" his mouth was in a full-on grin that made his dimples show.

"Yeah, that, I thought I'd just pick him up myself."

"Logie, who's at the door?" It was Carlos, appearing in the hallway leading to the front door.

He turned back, "Oh it's just Jo. She's looking for Kendall."

There was another sound of a growling stomach, this time from Carlos.

Logan laughed, "Well, since you two seemed hungry, how about we three go grab a bite?" It was weird that Logan had easily integrated Jo in his small circle of friends. Usually, it took people a couple of weeks before he'd warm up on them. And Jo's like, well, it felt like she could be a great friend.

"But Mrs. Knight said we should stay here." Carlos argued.

Logan had an even better idea, "Well, we could cook? You know, just like old times…" There was a glint in his friend's eye that told him that he was game. "It's decided then," Logan concluded, turning to Jo, "My lady, would you have the honor of being our guinea pig for lunch?" he did an outlandish knightly curtsey as he said this.

Jo chuckled and accepted Logan's extended hand, "Why thank you, good knight. I'd be more than happy to be your test subject." She's had enough roles to make it seem like she was genuinely from the middle ages.

"Am I missing something?" Carlos scratched his head, watching the two interact.

The two merely laughed.

* * *

><p>So while Carlos and Logan cooked, Jo was left alone, and unintentionally ignored at one corner. On the other hand, she thought it was very sweet of them to try and fix her lunch, but it really looked like Logan and Carlos was having fun cooking. And, the truth is, a guy who could cook was a major plus on Jo's book.<p>

Having enough of the sitting, Jo stood up and walked to where Carlos and Logan were chopping their vegetables. "What's for lunch?" And the two boys jumped back at her sudden appearance.

Jo laughed. "Relax, I come in peace." She did that cheesy alien hand thing with her hand.

Carlos chuckled and went back to his green peppers, "Well, since Logan didn't want to make dough from scratch, we're making pizza bread."

"You mean pizza on a slice of bread?"

"I'm pretty sure that's why it's called pizza bread." Logan smirked. Jo simply slapped his arm, "Yes, Logan, thank you for clarifying that."

Carlos laughed, "Well, we're going to assemble out own pizza and then we pop them in the oven then bam!" he finished chopping his bell peppers and went for the salami, "Lunch is served."

Jo noticed that the cheese wasn't shredded yet, "Can I help?"

Logan placed the chopped onions on a small bowl, "If you want. But you're our guest. See, Carlos and I have a strict no guest-helping policy."

Jo was already folding her wooly long-sleeved button up. "I shall take note of your hospitality, but I don't do the whole 'being served' gig. Besides, I like cooking too."

Carlos was doing the olives, "Well, if you really want to help, but be sure to wash your hands first." He turned to her, "And you call me sergeant!"

Jo looked at Logan, whose eyes told her to just play along, before saluting, "Sure thing sarge!"

* * *

><p>They ate in front of the TV watching silly cartoons because the three couldn't agree on a single channel. Carlos and Jo said it was okay if they watched a documentary on Nat Geo, but Logan felt it was weird that they were letting him choose what to watch so he insisted that they watch the TV sitcom that Carlos liked. Unfortunately, it was in Spanish, and despite the both of them knowing a bit of the language (Logan took Spanish and was pretty decent in it, and Jo had to learn the language because of a previous role she had) it was still too colloquial for them to understand – something which Carlos had amusingly pointed out. On top of that, Carlos had pushed a random channel and ended up on a show where Jo had taken a role in, a role which she clearly felt embarrassed about because she played a really catty villain. So they ended up playing passing the remote, treating the thing like it was a ticking nuclear bomb until one of them had dropped it and it changed into a cartoon all by itself.<p>

"I used to wake up early just to watch this show," Jo noted, watching as the young girl used her magical cards to capture other magical cards.

"I do too!" Carlos gleefully pointed out. "I used to go to James' house just to watch the show!" he added.

"You watch anime?"

"Hell yeah." Said Carlos.

"So why does this girl have to capture all the cards?" Logan asked, watching the show for the first time.

"Well Sakura found a book by accident." Carlos started.

"Accidentally by fate." Jo corrected and Carlos looked at her with awe and respect.

"Yeah, and when she opened the book she unleashed all of the magical cards within the book, so out comes Keroberos," Carlos pointed at the small winged stuffed animal on the screen, "and he tells Sakura she has to collect them or else..."

"Oh," Logan nodded, "What's the raven haired girl there for? Isn't she, like, a civilian and could most likely be in even more dangers by accompanying her best friend?"

"Yes but-"

Logan raised a hand, "Okay, stop, I don't want spoilers."

Turns out, it was a marathon, and the three of them would spend the entire afternoon watching the show.

* * *

><p>On a commercial break, Jo noticed that Logan removed all of his pineapple, "You don't like pineapple on your pizza Logan?"<p>

Carlos laughed, "He hates them. And usually, Kendall eats it for him because Mrs. Knight doesn't like seeing their food wasted."

"I just don't like them on my pizza okay, just like you don't like anchovies on yours."

Carlos raised a hand, "No need to be defensive, Logie. I'm just telling her that."

"Don't worry, Hortense, I hate it when they place capers on mine." Jo teased.

Logan rolled his eyes, but smirked, "Why thank you Jocelyne."

"Shh…" Carlos hissed, "It's back on."

And the three resumed their marathon.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

So Logan was bunking with Carlos and James tonight, well, on Carlos' bed. It started when Logan's roommate argued about something about TV or about dinner. Maybe about game console wars. Er… in retrospect, Logan can't remember what they were arguing about, but the point is, until Kendall apologizes to Logan, Logan would refuse to acknowledge Kendall. Even if Logan has absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"I can't believe Logan broke up with me."

It's not weird at all that Kendall is talking about this with Jo. Because Jo's had her fair share of girl friend fallouts. And in her head, it's just as worse. Thinking about it, maybe it's not really a gender-specific thing.

"What do you girls do in a situation like this?"

Jo adjusted the phone on her ear and settled back in the comfort of her favorite sheets.

"Well, we girls get our hair done, get a manicure, a pedicure, and maybe even a little retail therapy. In which, I usually buy a new purse."

"There _is_ a sweet backpack I've been meaning to buy for a while now."

Jo laughed, "Well, just go talk to him. I'm sure whatever you guys were fighting about-"

"Gummi bear versus gummi worms."

Jo resisted the urge to chuckle and continued, "I'm pretty sure you could resolve it by talking."

She heard him groan on the other side of the line, "But guys don't do talking."

"I forgot about that."

"You sure did. And it's kind of lonely without my Logie here."

"Well," she played with a stuffed toy, running her hands on the animal's fake fur, "You could woo him."

"That has got to be…" he paused, "The best idea! Jo you're the best!"

And Jo burst out laughing, not because of how ridiculous it sounds, but because how cute Kendall is being for wanting to 'woo' back his best friend.

"Well, you think about that, but let's go back to sleep now, I have to be on set at 6:30…"

"Which is actually five hours from now."

"Exactly."

"Okay, babe. Goodnight."

"G'night Kendall."

* * *

><p>If only Jo knew about the chaos it would create.<p>

Luckily for her, she was onset for most of the day.

_Why is your boyfriend 'wooing' me?_ Was what Logan PMed when she was checking her emails that night.

_Did he actually use that word?_

She could already imagine him rolling his eyes, _Why yes, Jocelyne, he did._

Ignoring the fact that Logan used her despised name, she smiled. _I think it's cute._

_I think it's annoying. Wait, how did you… were you the one who suggested the whole thing?_

_No comment._

_I despise you._

Jo wasn't sure if he was angry at her or not.

_Why are you fighting in the first place?_

_Because Kendall is incorrigible._

_I thought it was about gummi bears and gummi worms?_

_Which just proves my point that Kendall is incorrigible._

_He can't be that bad, Logan._

_Do you realize how annoying Kendall can be when he's in one of those moods?_

_I didn't even know Kendall had periods._ And Jo can't help herself laughing at that joke. Menstrual jokes are only funny (and not sexist) when said by girls.

_-ignores that- he decided to call himself my manservant for the entire day._

_Aww, _Jo found the mental image adorable (in a sort of manly bromance kinda way),_ that sweet._

_It is not! Do you realize how annoying he is, with the incessant begging and the senseless groaning and the freaky puppy-dog pouts, it's really… urgh…_

_He gives you puppy-dog pouts? My, I think I'm jealous._

_With his eyebrows, you could have them, for all I care…_

_But you broke up with him._

_I can't believe I'm discussing my supposed break up to you._

_I can't believe you're not touched by his manly efforts of winning back his best friend.  
><em>

_You're very tenacious, aren't you?_

_I put it in my resume._

_This isn't funny._

_Of course it is, you're Kogan._

_What's a Kogan?_

_Ever heard of Brangelina?_

_Holy crap._

_They even have shrines, and tumblrs and blogs about you. Did you know that most people are convinced that you and Kendall were married since forever?_

_I do not like that mental image. –feels uncomfortable–_

–_pats hair– don't worry, I think it's cute._

_I do not swing that way._

_Which is why I find it really cute! You're homies! :D_

Logan didn't reply for a good deal. And Jo was afraid that she had said something wrong.

_Logan?_

_You do realize you may have destroyed what's left of my friendship with Kendall._

With that said, Jo started to panic a little. Because it felt like Logan was serious.

_Oh my God, I'm sorry._

…

_Logan?_

…

_I'm really, really sorry._

…_buy me lunch?_

Jo grunted. _Fine. You manipulative jerk._

_I'm still bruised. Oh my poor heart…_

_If you're going all emo on me, Logan, I'll sign out._

…_and with the big bully that is Jocelyne, I can't believe I can't look at Kendall the same way again._

_LOGAN!_

_Fine! Fine, I'll stop._

_You better. I hate it when people around me go all emo and pessimistic._

_Ditto, I hate feeling down._

_I know right?_

_Wait, how did we end up in this topic?_ Logan said something true. Jo had scrolled back up and started to read their previous conversations.

_Frankly, I have no idea._

_You still owe me lunch. So either way, I don't care! :-P_

_That's if you could squeeze in some time in my hectic schedule. Because, you know, I'm currently in-demand right now._ Jo wasn't usually the bragging type, but with Logan, well, it felt like its part of her humor. Friend dynamics and all that.

_Trust, me, Jo. I can make the time. Oh, I gotta go Jo, Kendall's looking over my shoulder. He really fails in spying, you know. He should try reading his comics right-side up next time._

_I'll be sure to tell him that._

_Besides, I'm pretty sure one of these days something's gonna happen. Seeya! :D _

And with that vague statement. Logan signed off.

But Jo didn't get to think about it, because Kendall texted her saying that her plan seemed to be working, because Logan was no longer rooming with James and Carlos, and that as a thank you, Kendall was taking his 'most awesomest girlfriend' out to dinner.

Yup, life was good for her.

* * *

><p>AN: _thanks for all the support! I'll be sure to update as soon as I can!_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Logan was in a chicken suit.

"Don't."

And Jo can't believe what she was seeing, not because Logan was wearing the chicken suit (his _girl_ disguises were way worse), but because Logan was in a chicken suit _inside_ an elevator beside a small child and a pregnant woman. Oh and his chicken head was nestled between him and his right wing.

"I'm serious, Jo." Logan threatened.

Jo just smirked and got inside the elevator – she was planning on hanging out with Kendall today. "I'm almost too curious to ask."

"I wonder why?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm really not sure."

"I'm still angry at you."

Jo grinned, "Yes, you're mad at me because my boyfriend is wooing back his best friend."

The elevator ride was stuffy and crowded, probably because of Logan's chicken suit, unusual because the whole contraption looked like it could hold more than four people; make that five (because the lady is pregnant).

"You owe me lunch." Came Logan's really weak comeback.

"Craving for something that… clucks?" And Logan saw that there was a feral hint on Jo's eye. Something Logan has smartly answered with a low, distinctive, humming sound. In fact, if Logan was in a more jovial mood, Jo would've admitted that Logan _had_ clucked.

"Well?" the small child with the Phineas and Ferb t-shirt started, "Aren't you gonna enter, lady?"

"You owe me lunch." Logan hissed.

"And I should worry about this now why?"

"Just because…"

Jo smiled and ruffled his hair, "Eww, urgh…"

"What?" Logan looked at Jo with a curious look.

"I don't like guys who wear too much wax on their hair."

"Don't," he breathed, hopelessly swatting her hand away. Too late. " Urgh, you've ruined my hair."

Jo rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you have a weird Justin Beiber complex. You do realize that in this town, people here are neurotic about their hair. Especially the males."

"And that should bother me why?"

"I hate men who obsess over their hair."

"Well I-" Logan never finished his sentence because the elevator felt like it shook a bit.

"Well what?"

"I'm never gonna win this conversation, am I?"

"You're the one in the chicken suit, Logan," Jo patted his shoulder, "You never stood a chance."

"I hate you."

Jo shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, I'll have you know that I will not stand by and let you oppress ever-" The rest of his genius and brilliant comeback faded as the machines suddenly stopped turning, and the lights went out. Yes of all times, the apartment building picks now to experience a blackout. "Oh God…"

* * *

><p>"This sucks," Jo breathed out, pocketing her smart phone. With the battery dead, her phone wasn't really that smart. At least she managed to phone Biters about the elevator malfunction, and said guy begrudgingly said that he'll, and Jo would quote, "Do something about it," which in reality, meant, 'Whatever, I'll deal with you when I feel like it.' So she was sure that help would arrive a little late.<p>

"Well this could've gotten worse," Logan was squatting on the corner, the chicken head resting beside him. Jo wanted to tell Logan that the head piece was staring at her, but she was sure that would give him more leverage. The other two people with them had chosen to not say anything, opting to sit quietly on the corner. "Honestly, it could've been an earthquake, or a lamp post falling down on us, or a building collapsing on us. Or…" He stopped because even the other two people were looking at him like he had grown an extra head who could sing Frank Sinatra songs in a chipmunk voice.

"What?" he directed the question to Jo.

Jo gracelessly collapsed on the elevator floor and scooted a bit closer to Logan, "are you hearing yourself Logan?"

Logan tilted his head, like a man would when a woman was beating around the bush, "I'm just saying it could be worse."

"Fine, whatever, you're the guy in the chicken suit. You can have that."

The brunet leaned his head on the elevator wall, "So, any plans for today, Jo? Did Kendall plan a date or something?"

She nodded crouching beside him, "Kendall and I was just gonna hang today," she wrapped her arms around her bent legs, "Well, I guess that's out."

Logan didn't say anything.

For a while it was silent, just the four of them sitting together. Not saying anything, just looking around. The companionable quietness was there, enough to placate the tension that should've risen by now.

Only problem was the temperature inside the lift. It was slowly starting to rise and Logan, who was wearing the warmest of clothes, was starting to feel it. Jo of course was the first to notice. She sensed that Logan would be a bit apprehensive in taking his suit out. Times like this, Jo liked to use her subtle words. "Logan, are you okay?"

He nodded, which was an obvious lie because Logan looked like he was starting to hyperventilate. "Yeah, it's just… just… h-hot."

The pregnant woman spoke, "Young man, I think it's best if you take out that horrid suit of yours."

"B-but…"

"No need to get embarrassed, Logan," Jo soothed, thinking it was probably that reason why he wouldn't take it off.

"O-okay." And he stood, before realizing that the main zipper was, "Jo, erm, could you… help me?" he pointed at his back, "I can't reach the zipper from behind."

It took only forty seconds to remove the upper suit, and fifteen minutes to get the lower part of the costume off. Logan didn't really want to take it off. Fifteen minutes of agonizing and pointless arguing until Jo decided to hell with subtlety.

"You look ridiculous, Logan. Just take the damn pants off!"

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Logan?" Carlos was holding up said friend's book bag. He found it by the pool side a while ago, which was inherently weird because Logan never leaves his book bag unattended.<p>

"I can't say I have." Camille shook her head.

"Me neither," James said turning to Kendall, "Dude, what about you?" Kendall just stared at James. "Oh, yeah, he broke up with you."

"Man," Carlos laughed, "I still can't believe it."

Kendall just groaned and sunk deeper in his seat.

* * *

><p>So the four were, again, back in their silence, only this time there was this folded pile of a chicken suit beside Logan. Logan, for his entire tank-topped and short-clad figure, never felt so exposed in his life. Which is saying something because he's had the worst swimming trunks malfunction in the history of well, Jenny Tinkler's pool parties. What's worse is that he could feel himself sweating<em> beside<em> Jo. And God knows what he must smell like by now.

The young man felt a nudge on his side, "Hey, Logan, are you hungry?" Jo placed her backpack on her lap and brought out some sandwiches wrapped in paper towels. "It's for Kendall but… we could just eat it now." She went out to offer some for the other two passengers.

"But what about-"

"Honestly, Logan, do you really expect me to just sit here and let you starve?"

"For the record, I've just eaten." Logan saw Jo's face, "I mean, th-thanks!"

Taking one triangular sandwich, Logan unwrapped the tissue paper and gave it a little nibble.

"Well?"

Logan wasn't sure; it had a bit of pungency as well as acidity to it. Not to mention there was this sweet after taste.

"Is it good?"

Logan stared at her then at the sandwich then back at her. He smiled.

"C'mon, Logan…"

The brunet smirked at took a big bite. "Der, das dat ahsher eet-OW!" He placed a hand over his mouth and coughed.

"What was that for?" he asked after swallowing.

Jo huffed, "For being a jerk."

* * *

><p>"I thought Jo was coming today?" Camille looked at her watch, noticing that her friend was running late-<em>too<em> late.

Kendall looked at blinking numbers on his phone, "Yeah, we were supposed to go out today." He dialed her number, "Hm… out of coverage. That's weird."

"What do you mean?" Camille asked, watching Carlos do a cannonball into the pool, sending water spraying everywhere.

"Usually, when she's busy, her manager answers the phone for her."

Suddenly, Carlos emerged from the pool startling him, Camille, and James (who was either really quiet or asleep underneath his shaded eyes) "Hey, has Logan showed up yet? We were supposed to do this thing."

"What thing?" Kendall asked.

"Well-"

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure I follow-" Logan was on his fifth sandwich. And damn, that's a good batch of sandwiches. He was telling Jo about this wild, elaborate, totally unnecessary, and utterly ridiculous plan made by Carlos. A plan to prove that Bitters was an alien sent from the future.<p>

"Of course, there has to be a logical explanation to the phenomena, but the signs… The _signs_ are there Jo. I tell you." Logan was flailing his hands, making weird faces as he told her the evidence they had gathered.

"Right…" She had pulled put her small canteen of water and took a gulp.

"I mean, how could Bitters know about every single thing-every single prank trap we've planted around the building."

Jo pointed at the small camera located at the upper right part of the elevator.

The brunet, "I mean the closets? How was he supposed to know the traps _inside_ the closets? Were there cameras in closets too?"

"Well," Jo took a bite from her sandwich, "You did leave the closet right after you've set up your trap right? I mean, aside from ventilator shafts, most closets, as far as I'm concerned, has only one door-one entrance slash exit. And knowing your more… shadier hobbies, I'm pretty sure he's also aware of it."

Logan eyes widened then facepalmed. "Oh." Then he looked like a child who was told that Santa wasn't real, "Ooh."

* * *

><p>Camille sometimes wondered if the members of Big Time Rush were normal people.<p>

Currently, for reasons unknown to her, she decided to accompany Carlos in finding Logan. Of course, she told herself that she was only going to see him because she was curious (and not because she no longer wants to be _not_ together) especially since Carlos was asking the questions.

"Hello, have you seen a guy in a chicken suit?"

Yeah, curious.

The girl Carlos was talking to merely tilted her head then shook her head. Carlos thanked her before walking to another person exiting the elevator.

"Tell me, how exactly are you going to prove Bitters being an alien with a chicken suit?" Camille asked.

The brunet turned to her, "Well, I've got to-"

* * *

><p>Logan scooted closer to Jo, who was slowly nodding off to sleep. Since talking for almost an hour now, they had run out on topics to talk about. The blonde stifled a yawn as she placed her head on her knees.<p>

"Here," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "You can lean on me." It was on pure instinct when Logan did that. Besides, he'd read a couple of books about proper sleeping positions to know that her former disposition would earn at least some sore, stiff muscles. So forget the fact that he probably smells funky thanks to the suit, they were in trapped in an elevator. It's a cliche (best friend with the girlfriend) come to life, so he could probably get away with it.

Jo merely nodded, mumbling incoherently, as she placed her head over his exposed shoulder.

* * *

><p>Carlos and Camille were standing behind Bitters, who by the way, was placing an "Out of Order" sign on an elevator. Immediately, Carlos placed a hand over Camille's mouth and dragged her to a nearby closet.<p>

"Carlos," the brunette huffed, placing a hand on her waist, "What did you do that for?"

The Latino merely placed a hand over his lips and made a shushing sound, "We don't want to let him hear us."

"I hate to break it to you, buster, but I'm pretty sure Bitters isn't an alien."

Carlos crossed his arms, "How sure are you? For all we know, that isn't the real Bitters. What if he-" he stopped recognizing the closet. Quickly he turned to the door, only to realize that it was closing.

"NOOOOO!"

Too late...

"What? What's the matter?"

"We're stuck." Carlos hung his head in defeat.

"What do you mean we're stuck?"

Carlos tried to open the door, only to find that he can't. "We're stuck."

"You mean," she realized what their situation is; "this is the trap?"

He nodded, pouting solemnly.

"I _so_ hate you right now."

* * *

><p>Logan has just about obliterated Jo's whole supply of sandwiches.<p>

"What's in this sandwich?" he asked her.

The young woman resting her head on his shoulder grumbled, mumbling something about bacon, honey and omelets.

Logan chuckled, pulling her closer. Jo snuggled her head over the crook of his neck, and he felt a tiny, _tiny_ shiver run down his spine. A weird, faint, and indescribable shiver that made him stiff. Silently, Logan looked up in the ceiling, closed his eyes and prayed for the power to get back on. Because Logan was starting to fear for himself, because this moment, with him and her, was starting to feel really good.

And feeling good is a bad thing because this is Jo, and Jo… and Jo is…

Disgrunted and defeated, he closed his eyes. Definitely a cliche.

* * *

><p>Camille was seething. Not only did she get stuck inside the closet, a very tight and enclosed closet mind you, she was stuck <em>with<em> Carlos. Hyper, borderline ADHD, can't stand still, breathing too loud, always on a sugar rush Carlos Garcia. And they're not really that close.

"Carlos, will you please stop moving?" she said for the seventh time. And for the seventh time, Carlos would stand still, apologize, then would look around their confined space and would manage to find something remotely not unmoving and would quickly scamper closer to said thing. Which would lead to him infuriating her more.

Of course, being the levelheaded one, she had tried to stay calm and call for help, but so far no one has answered her pleas.

"The one time! The one time I choose not to pocket my phone and I'm stuck in a closet!" on hindsight, her aggravation right now could help on emotional disparity for certain roles, but that's not the point.

Camille stared at Carlos, who was fascinated by a long trail of ants by the wall. She wanted to slam her head on the door if it wasn't for the eventual pain she would've felt, so she just grumbled and grumbled. Until the Carlos noticed.

"Are you hungry?" he moved to a stack of paint buckets and opened one. Camille saw Carlos take out an assortment of snacks and treats.

At Camille's perplexed expression, Carlos shrugged, "When you're an expert in hide-and-seek, you do other things to pass the time." He reached for a small crate hidden strategically behind a pile of boxes, "Like reading comics." He opened the crate and brought out a few copies of JLA comic books.

* * *

><p>Somewhere between Jo scooting closer to her and Logan's weird totally random inner monologue about cliches, he had fallen asleep. And he realized he had fallen asleep when rumbling noises were heard from below the elevator.<p>

_DING!_

In fact if it wasn't for the creeping cool breeze that swept on his barely-clothed self he would've been perfectly contented with his current disposition. Wait. Bad thoughts. _Bad_ thoughts.

"Uh…" Jo cleared her throat. "Logan?"

And Logan slowly fluttered his eyes open.

"Jo?" She was the first thing he saw, and seriously what a beautiful sight. Her hair was free falling; some of her curls tickling his skin. Somewhere along the line, Jo had shifted his position on a lying one, his head resting on her lap. Her head was blocking the lights, creating a soft halo crown on her. Making her look ethereal and... and-

Logan couldn't speak. "I… I…"

Jo chuckled, and tucked some her hair behind her ears. "You fell asleep."

He couldn't help himself. He grinned, sitting upward. "I guess I did." And Logan, for the love of his life, can't understand why he could not stop grinning. Surely he was looking really douche-y by now.

There was a moment of silence, a soft tranquil silence, before he saw the lump that was his chicken suit.

"Holy crap!"

Grabbing his things, he turned to Jo, muttered a quick farewell and header straight out of the elevator, leaving Jo laughing.

* * *

><p>Camille looked up from her current issue. She never knew how awesome comic books could be. At first she wouldn't even touch the thing, but once Carlos handed her a small flashlight and sat on the floor, his own flashlight in hand and a comic book in the other, she thought 'what the hell.'<p>

Four issues of JLA and three granola bars later, she heard movement on the other side of the door.

"Carlos," the young man looked up, "Did you hear that?" Camille pressed her ear over the door, and sure as hell, there _was _someone walking towards them.

Jo was walking to find Kendall when she heard someone call for help. The voice was muffled beyond recognition, but Jo was sure that it was coming from two people. The voices lead to a door locked on the outside by a long mop.

Carefully, she removed the mop and opened the door. And down fell two people.

"Carlos? Camille?" she looked at her two friends who on the floor groaning.

* * *

><p>AN: so I'm late on this, exams and all, but yeah, I hope you liked the update. :D Also, a ver BIG thank you to everyone who left reviews and story subscriptions!

So I'm thinking about crossing the friendship line and going into a shippy one, _OR_ settle for a platonic one. I don't know... and since there are rarely any Jo/Logan!Canon moments, there's a whole crapload of things we could do with that! Oh and I threw in some Carlos/Camille thingy there because _Anguish of My Love _somehow gave me a bad case of plot bunny rabbies :D lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Logan noticed that Jo was having a bit of a temper tantrum.

Which is kind of weird considering how Kendall had told him how he and Jo had an awesome time together earlier before he, Mama Knight, and Katie went out for some family time. Usually Mama Knight and Kendall (Katie even) would ask the boys if they want to come, but the boys knew well enough that sometimes there are things the Knight clan should just do on their own. And in the whole time he had known Jo, she doesn't strike him as someone who throws a fit over being blown off because of family.

Knowing he probably would regret it later, Logan walked to her table by the swimming pool.

"Jo?"

She exhaled, before resuming a more.. tamer.. glare at her friend. "Logan, not now, please…"

"What's wrong?"

"I am just annoyed."

"About what?" Logan was just about to change his view of Jo when, she pointed towards a man, manly man mind you, holding what looked like a girl's purse by the smoothies' section of the pool area.

Logan took a seat beside her, "I don't get it." They now had a clear view of who Jo was pointing at.

"I feel really insulted, as a woman actually." she muttered.

That comment sent the wrong signal. Was Jo, like, against those kinds of things? And to think a teen star like her, who stars in a fairly successful TV show that had mature contents like–

Suddenly, a very pretty girl appeared from the ladies' room before walking to the man and smiling at him. He could decipher her moving mouth as a "thanks for carrying my bag, sweetie." And that made him even _more _curious. And confused.

"I still don't get it."

Jo did an exasperated sighed, "Logan, please, girls should never let their guy carry their handbags for them."

Logan's brow rose. He never really got at that point in any of the girls he had dated – even with his on-again-off-again relationship with Camille, and she was somewhat within that bracket as with the girl from the women's bathroom – but not that he'd think of it as a hassle though.

"I wouldn't mind carrying a purse or two for my girl, Jo."

This seemed to incur more of her wrath. "Logan, please, did you know that carrying a girl's purse is one of the major causes of penile and testicular shrinkage?"

Wow... That's just… _Wow_…

Logan can't believe Jo said something as… Logan can't even come up an appropriate word for it.

"I-I…" Logan was stuttering; forget the fact that Logan's never read something like that from his books, even from any articles from any published medical doctors online or otherwise, but–

"It's worse than having a hernia, trust me."

Logan's jaw dropped.

Honestly, he was more surprised she knew what hernia is, but that is to say, that he is even more shocked.

"I mean, at least with a hernia you could, like, get it from lifting weights. It's like, manlier in general, even." She huffed, crossing her arms, "But with… _that_," she looked like she was no longer talking to Logan, seeing as she was started to rant by herself, "not only do they carry a girl's purse, they carry their dignity with it."

It is official, Jo was on a rampage. And somehow, Logan felt the need to, er, quell that beast.

"Hey, I think it's chivalrous of men whenever they carry their girl's bag."

That could've possibly been her tipping point, and she had torn her stare from the couple to him.

A shiver ran down his spine. "Logan, listen up. If what you think he's doing is chivalry, think _again_." She looked back at the couple, "Carrying a girl's purse, is the most emasculating thing. Ever."

"And lady, just evaluate yourself, please," she hissed, but not loud enough for the woman receiving her ire could hear, "if you feel your handbag is too heavy for you to carry yourself, then clearly you are bringing too much unnecessary crap."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Logan saw Camille enter the vicinity. Their eyes met, and immediately he sent a pleading look towards her. Curious, the brunette walked to her two friends, and noticed her female friend being in one of her 'zones.'

Jo saw her and tore her gaze from the woman to her brunette friend, "Carry your purse woman or don't carry any purse at all."

Camille resisted the urge to laugh. Believe it or not, her friend's temper tantrums looked cute and adorable, well, when she isn't directly mad at you.

"If you can't stand by the weight of your own handbag, then clearly you are embarrassing every single woman in the world out there, including _me_." Logan looked ready to run and hide, which didn't help Camille in holding her laugh, "Carry your own crap, woman, we are not the weaker sex…"

Jo sighed, looking exhausted, "Seriously…"

"You done?" Camille asked with a smirk.

Logan saw the blonde blush, "I… I…"

He was blown away," W-what was that?"

Camille laughed, "Logan, that was called a woman's temper. You're with women now Logan, not prepubescent females."

"Oh crap." Jo's face never looked redder than before. And somehow, strangely, Logan found it extremely cute of her whenever she–

Bad thoughts. _Bad_ thoughts. Logan should not think of his best friend's girl that way. But on another side note, it looked kind of cool that her rant showed a different, more opinionated –and smarter– side of Jo. And it somehow reinforced his opinion of her that she is not one of those 'dumb blonde' stereotype.

"God, kill me now."

And that realization made him smile. And made him want to tease her.

"Our Frenchie's a got fire in her." He waggled his eyebrows while doing that lopsided grin of his. He had taken that nickname on her, partly because she had a bit of French in her, but mostly because she hated it.

That comment did a 360 in her personality. Her eyes turned to slits, "Well, at least I'm not a grade honcho like you."

"I am not." He crossed his arms defensively.

Jo smirked, "Yeah-uh, I remember hearing from Kendall about that test you did last week, and everyone in class except you barely scraped by on that exam and you were like, '98 percent, kill me now, how did I manage to get the square root of 21 as 3, darn it!'"

Camille laughed at Jo's pretty bang-up job rendition of a whiny Logan. And yes, Logan does get whiny, but only about his supposedly low grades on test scores and project presentations. Which were actually pretty highly unlikely.

"Actually, Jo, the square root of 21 is–"

Jo chuckled, "that's exactly my point, Logan. Exactly my point."

Logan scratched his head, "I… don't get it."

* * *

><p>"So when are you going to treat me to that lunch that you owe me?" Logan took the seat opposite of Jo. Camille was off to the smoothie stand, ordering for the three of them.<p>

"Cashing in already?"

"No, I am just bored." Logan's stomach grumbled, making Jo laugh. "And hungry."

"Well, have you thought about what you want to eat?"

Logan was taken aback; of course he was only joking. He hates it when girls treat him. "No, Jo, I was only joking."

"I'm serious Logan. And it's no big deal." Camille had returned with their orders. "How about you, Cam. Are you hungry?"

And that's how Logan found himself between Camille and Jo inside this legit Italian restaurant. The owner was a big fan of Jo: partly because her daughter loves her, and mostly because Jo had taken the extra mile by advertising their restaurant. Somehow, Logan thought of this whole ordeal as some sort of revenge from him teasing her earlier.

"Miss Jo," said the owner, after their small chat "How may I help you today?"

"I'd like to order my usual, please. And my friends would like…" She looked at Camille, who shouted some Italian dish, while Logan was more…

"I don't know what to order." He thought about eating just your plain old spaghetti, but there were just too much _kinds_ of spaghetti in the menu.

Jo laughed, "Well, I'll order for you then. He's having what I'm having." The owner scribbled furiously then asked about their drinks.

"What did you order?" Camille asked when the owner had left their table.

Jo was about to answer when Logan cut in, "I'm paying for it." The comment earned the ire of the blonde girl, "Logan, for the last time, I am treating you to lunch. My _treat_. Is it really that hard to let a girl pay for your meal?"

"…yes." Manly pride, and all that.

A waiter walked to their table and handed them their drinks, "Why?"

"Because I'm a guy, okay. And I have this principle that–"

"Logan," Jo cut in, "if you are gonna start again with this chivalrous crap, I am going to smash your foot under the table."

Camille finally chimed it – the first few instances that Logan insisted that he pay for all three of their meals was cute, but now… it's getting pretty annoying. "Logan, there's a reason why we're in the 21st century, you know. And while I expect and love the idea of men paying for our every meals, sometimes girls just do it for the sake of it. Besides, we're empowered, modern women. So just relax and wait for the food, okay?"

Jo nodded, "Well spoken, my friend. Thank you. And Logan, have you ever thought that you sound so sexist when you keep on insisting that?"

"I-I…" Logan looked flustered, "I didn't mean to…"

Camille and Jo laughed in unison upon seeing his face. "We were just joking, Logan." Jo said between gasps.

Logan sighed, and frowned, "Fine, you win."

* * *

><p>Things between them after that lunch were pretty much nonexistent, because she had to fly out of town because her show needed to do this take outside of the set. It didn't come to a surprise that the first few people Jo had told her about her trip was Kendall and Camille, but it was a surprised to Logan to find an email from her two hours after Kendall told him that she had left.<p>

_Hey you,_ her email started. And to be honest, he finds himself smiling because of how casual she was with him.

_I'll be out of town for a couple of days, so make sure you take care of Kendall for me. And please, don't feed his crazy-idea-popping habit, okay? Because I will hunt you if I hear so much as a rumor about you guys doing crazy crap :D_

_See you in a couple of days._

_Jo._

* * *

><p>He doesn't see nor hear from her again until finds her three days later inside a practice room in Camille's agency.<p>

Logan takes a peak at the slightly opened door, and sees her staring at herself in the huge wall-mirror; script in hand, water bottle in the other. "…because of how lucky I am to have known someone like you, my only regret is that you're not in love with me as I am in love with you." Granted, her line was too over the top, but with someone like her –of her talent and her ability– she could say the corniest line and not make it seem-

"Oh, Logan…" her expression changes, to that of surprise. "I didn't see you there."

The brunet feels his cheeks burn, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you."

If Jo was embarrassed, she hid it well. "You heard that, didn't you."

His hand rakes his hair and he looks away, flustered. "I'm sorry." It felt like he had invaded her privacy.

She smiles at him, because he had this concept in his head that acting was a really intimate activity. Which, in her opinion, is not far from the truth.

"Looking for Cam?" she asked, uncapping her water bottle.

"Yes."

Jo took a seat on the wall opposite of the huge mirror, "She'll be back. She just went out."

"Oh," By now, he was staring at his fuzzy shoelaces, wondering how the aglets managed to stay intact despite it being all crusty and frayed.

The blonde patted the space beside her, "Sit then, let's wait for her. That is, if you're not busy or anything."

With a smile like that, Logan was pretty sure he couldn't have turned down that offer.

"You're back."

Jo took a sip from her water, "Yeah. I just got back last night, but I was too exhausted to text you guys. I was meaning to tell you but I figured I'd just surprise you boys."

Logan wonders how fast he has become her friend. Because, now they were apparently regular text buddies. And compared to Camille, well…

_That is different, Logan_. The more sensible voice in his head told him. _You're friends. Just friends._

"So, by any chance, are you tutoring her?" he blurted out, suddenly not liking his own thoughts.

Jo pressed her legs close to her chest, "Me, teach Cam?" she snorted, "Logan, it's the other way around."

"But–"

Her laughter was cool yet tight, "Logan, I might have more experience that her, landed more roles that her, but she's got more talent than me."

She notices the proud smile on his lips and Jo can't help but playfully jab his arm, "Hey, this is the part where you comfort the girl, and tell her 'that's not true.'"

"I could," he shrugged, playing with his damn shoelaces, "But I know that's not something you would want to hear."

He takes a peek, and caught the genuine smile and approving look on her face.

A moment of silence passes them by and he finds himself relaxing.

"If it's not too much of a bother, can I ask why?"

Turning to him, she tilts her head a little, "Why what?"

"Why acting?"

Jo laughs, "Not holding back now, are you?" She fondles her script a little, "Well, when you're a newly migrated family here in the states, and the only source of entertainment you have in your house was a TV, well." She stops, and stares at her reflection, "With two parents busy trying to scrap every cent they could, and a nanny who's attention is more centered to the telephone rather than me, well, an only child like me, ehh…"

"Neglected?"

"Lonely." She corrected. "While I know how much I mean to my parents, sometimes, things like that happen." He met her gaze in the reflection, "I used tell myself, that one day, 'I'm gonna be the most famous person in the world and that everyone is gonna want to be friends with me.' Hence the acting dream."

"That's–"

"Shallow?" she finished with a bit of bitterness in her tone.

"…_admirable_." She looked at him, and saw that lopsided grin of his. And the thing with Logan is that he was never _not_ the type to be very honest about these things.

"Really?"

He nodded. "You went out and fulfilled your childhood dream. Not a lot of kids are able to do that. At such a young age as you too. I don't even think I'll be able to do that."

They stayed there, sitting quietly, reveling in the comfort of each other's presence.

"How about you, Logan." She asked, resting her chin on her bent knees.

"Me?" Logan twisted his shoelaces in his hand.

"Did you always want to be a singer? Much less one in a boy band?"

Jo heard him chuckle and what was odd was that he answered 'No.'

"Really? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Logan stretched his legs and leaned his head on the wall, "Honestly? A doctor."

Funny thing is, that didn't surprise her because it was much easier to imagine someone like Logan as a doctor. In his lab coat and stethoscope, and a medical blabber; it'd fit him really well. "So what made you want to be a singer?"

"Kendall." Logan answered.

Jo tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Oh, I know that story. About James and Griffin. Kendall once told me about it."

"'All for one and one for all.' was what Kendall said." Logan laughed, "Can he honestly be any cheesier?"

Jo nodded, smiling, "Well, he did pull it off. Because if he didn't, you wouldn't be sitting here."

"I know. But sometimes, I wonder what my life would've been if I had stayed at my hometown."

Jo wanted to ruffle his hair. To be honest, the sight of an introspecting man was just too… _appealing_ to her. That was one of the reasons why she likes Kendall, he keeps himself grounded by thinking about himself and comparing himself before the record deal.

"But then again, coming here, singing and making a lot of people happy, and being with my friends… I don't regret it. And that makes me… _happy._" Logan told her.

Silence. Jo often wondered how four very different personalities managed to stick together, as a boy band no less, and not tear each other out. That's how it usually went here, in this industry. But these four boys, they have this special _something_ that makes you want to root for them. Believe in them. And after talking to Logan, see them and him (in particular) in a different light. Maybe it's because she's dating Kendall, but this is the first time Jo had seen Logan so _human_. And not like the idol teen magazines and the media paint him to be. And definitely not just the smart one everyone knows him to be.

"Hey, Logan." She nudged his elbow.

"…hm?"

"I'm happy you never regretted your decision of being a singer too."

* * *

><p>AN: yes, I am not dead; just really busy with school. Sorry if this took so long :( hope you like it though!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Kendall was walking briskly, trying very hard not to let the bad vibes flow. But really, even with his best efforts, there's no denying that the male Knight was severely angered. He entered Kelly's office, took five steps forward, raised a finger to her, and said, "This is not cool. Not cool, man."

Kelly pretty much knew why Kendall was upset. Part of it is her fault, being their publicist/PR manager. So Kelly managed to book this big deal photo shoot for this upcoming article in this big shot magazine. It didn't really matter that it was for a fashion magazine, because said fashion magazine was a really _big_ name. The only kink was that they only needed only ONE member for the shoot.

Kelly sighed deeply, in her full-on 'I know what I'm doing' posture, "Kendall, I understand you're upset."

"Upset?!" Kendall laughed bitterly, "Me? Upset? No, I'm not upset. I am _wounded_, Kelly."

Well, Kelly knew he has every right to be; said guy happens to do the shoot with one Jo Taylor. Unfortunately for Kendall, it wasn't him. "Kendall, Kendall. This is strictly a business deal."

"B-but, Jo… and…" Kendall was sputtering.

"Kendall," Kelly stood up. "You have to realize that in this industry, you have to make a clear line between what is personal and what is not. Jo's already aware of this, and I'm pretty sure she's handling this way better than you, but please Kendall, don't make this into a big frenzy." Kelly was also aware that if they were to go into that direction, it would give them a lot of buzz, but she wasn't that evil. She knew that these boys were for real, and as much as possible, she would keep them that way.

"But why Logan?" Came James, entering the room. Another one, Kelly thought. She knew that the tallest of the four was disappointed to not be picked, narcissism and all that.

Kelly shrugged, "Well that was what the editor wanted. And we did agree to let them choose _one_ member, not someone specific." That was her fault, but they didn't need to know that right now, not when half of the band was upset.

The leader was reduced to a grumbling lump, arms folded near his chest.

"Kendall," Kelly walked to him, "As much as I wanted it to be you, and believe me, I tried to change their minds, but there are just some things you can't change, no matter how hard you try."

"Then why don't you cancel it?"

It was James who answered, "Kendall, no one, and I mean no one, says 'no' to this magazine."

Kendall, realizing that their point, finally deflated, "I'm not gonna like this, aren't I?"

"I know, but please try to accept it."

Kendall exhaled, "Worst buck-up speech ever."

* * *

><p>That is how Logan found himself, alongside Kelly, inside a make-up-room-tent-thing erected in the middle of nowhere. Actually, they flew out of town to this specific forest <em>in<em> the middle of nowhere.

"So why do _I_ have to do this? Alone." he asked to the dark-skinned woman standing beside him as the make-up artist did her job. Kendall and James tagged along; Kendall because he was telling himself that it was to support her girlfriend and best friend (who just broke up with him, but details-details) and be _not_ totally jealous of them doing the shoot together, and James because he's just… well, jealous. Carlos stayed behind because after staying up way too late due of a TV show rerun, he had overslept and was left.

Also, to Kendall, it didn't help that his plan of wooing back his Logan was taking waaay to slow.

Kelly was about to tell him when the photographer came in with Jo not far behind.

"So, are you two ready?" the photographer asked.

* * *

><p>Camille was surprised to find a lonesome Carlos in the pool area. No he didn't look lonely, he was just alone. Of course, to begin with, why was he here when Jo had texted her earlier that the boys were with her on her shoot? And the thing that was odd about it was he had his nose buried in a book. Actually, that wasn't it, it was the fact that the Jennifers were seated in a table near him, and Carlos was barely looking up from said book. Come to think of it, it looked like the <em>Jennifers<em> were the one who were ogling over him and he was totally oblivious to it.

Curious, she walked to him. "Anything interesting?"

Her voice startled the guy, and he ended up dropping the book.

Picking up the book, she read the title out loud, "'Norwegian Wood'." The author had a Japanese name, Haruki Murakami. "Good book?" she handed the book back to him.

Carlos looked away in embarrassment, his cheeks turning a few hues redder. This may even be the first time that Camille has seen _Carlos_ blush. "Logan recommended it to me."

"What's it about then?"

And Carlos' face literally lit up. He tells her that the book is about this 37-year old Toru who's a major in drama (that piqued her interest) and goes into this big adventure… and something about a talking thing… and some suicide. Actually it got kind of confusing, but the way how Carlos told her how awesome the book was, or how good the translation is, or how cool the contrast between the normality of the main character and this wonderful world of the book is, made her think that this was a totally different Carlos. Different from the one who was chasing the 'Bitters is an alien' theory some time ago.

"What?" Carlos asked, stopping mid sentence.

Camille chuckled, "I pictured you more as a comic book guy."

"Well, I am." He crossed his arms defensively, "Actually, the proper term, as Logan said it, is bibliophile. And by that definition, I love anything that's readable – so long as it's of good quality of course."

"Are you okay?" Camille asked, "You're sounding like Logan." She looked around, "Am I being pranked?"

"What do you mean by tha–" his stomach grumbled.

* * *

><p>The photographer was frowning after Logan and Jo's first fifteen shots. Usually he had a pretty clear view of how he wanted to visualize his concepts; sometimes it morphs, but nothing too drastically that he can't handle it. But this particular pair felt both… sterile and forced. "I'm not so sure about this." The photographer stated, kind of letdown too since Jo looked absolutely stunning and her partner Logan looked equally befitting of her present looks.<p>

The two tag-alongs perked up and were immediately by his side.

"How about me then?" James and Kendall asked at the same time.

So while the two bugged the photographer, Logan squatted on a nearby flat rock thinking that it was time for a break. This is not his thing; standing around, wearing itchy clothing and too much make-up for his liking. Though his hair looked pretty cool, but that's not the point. He would rather be in the public library, eyes glued into an encyclopedia than do something like this.

"Is something the matter?" Jo stood in front of him.

"Oh, Jo," he was startled by her appearance, "Well, it's nothing." Unknowingly, he scooted on the flat rock, which she took as an invitation for her to sit.

She sat comfortably beside him, never minding how the stylist might scold her later because of letting the cloth of her outfit touch such a rough surface. Her friend was more important, after all.

"Well, if standing awkwardly, looking like a stiff mannequin is a 'nothing' then I don't know what to think if it is a 'something.'"

He couldn't help but smile at that. It was corny, but it hit the spot.

"I don't think this is for me." Logan admitted, a second later.

He felt her take a deep breath, "I kind of knew that," taking a peak, she saw the small upward curve on her lip.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Jo nudged him lightly, "I mean," she laughed at his obviously fake outraged expression, "You'd rather be someplace else, preferably in your living room reading a book. Or out in the pool with your friends. All the normal stuff a guy like you would do."

"And why'd you think that?" It's scary how much she had nailed it that easily.

"It's a Saturday, Logan, I'm a teenager too."

Logan leaned back, letting his hands rest upon the edges of the rock for support. "Well, what about you then?"

"Me?"

"You're working on a Saturday Jo."

Jo shrugged, "Logan, I've been doing this for as long as I can remember," she nudged his arm, "I've learned to manage."

Thinking about it, it's kind of sad and unfortunate that Jo was missing out on all the normal teenage things. He kind of felt bad too because she's juggling her time as an actress to her time as a normal teenager in between all of her smiles and laughter. She can't just go out and have a normal day and hang out with her friends because she's busy all the time, or how she can't just spend her time with her boyfriend on a normal date.

"But that doesn't make it any less wrong that it already is. You're a teenager. Just like me."

"And what would an average reasonable teenage girl like me do in a Saturday?" Jo leaned to Logan a little.

"I don't know," Logan knitted his brows in deep thought, "Girl things perhaps?"

"I forget you're a guy." Jo grinned, she held up held up a small pebble and stared at time for a second, "I know this is gonna sound cliché, but my dream…"

"…is not going to leave you if you took a break every once in a while."

Jo smiled genuinely, that's very sweet of him to say. Actually, a break sounded really good, with all the suffocating acting and pictorials and interviews. "Thanks."

"You know," Jo started as the silence passed, "That wasn't how it's supposed to happen." Jo said, feigning anger.

"Wha-?" Logan tilted his head a little.

"I was supposed to comfort you, not the other way around."

His annoying Logan smile was back, the lopsided grin that showed that effortless dimple. "Let's start from the beginning then."

Jo humored him, "I thought you didn't want to be here?"

Logan picked up a tall blade of grass and started twirling it, "For James I guess?"

"James?"

"I guess I meant for the band. Since if I want to help James in his stardom dream, the band has to be famous first, so I came to this photo shoot."

"That's a pretty long stretch there…" said Jo with a laugh.

Logan titled his head, before laughing with her. "I guess you're right."

"But seriously, the fame would still be there even if you didn't come." She told him.

"But no one says no to this magazine. At least that's what Kelly told me."

Jo thought of a better explanation. True, the magazine this shoot is for was really high up in the ladder of Hollywood. But let's be honest, she actually thought that it was James or her boyfriend who would be given this job. Still, it's a bit relief that she got to do this shoot with Logan. Because with James, well, it'll look too professional and a bit awkward on her part, while with Kendall, she's pretty sure it'll be the opposite of that. "You could be the first person to say 'no' to the magazine."

Logan stood up, and picked up a small stone, "Well, I don't want our group to be known notoriously. Even if negative publicity is still publicity."

She watched him throw the stone into the distance, "Like a diva…"

He laughed, "Something like that."

"And… that's a wrap!" The photographer looked winded, Jo and Logan noticed after turning to him.

* * *

><p>"Here," Carlos handed Camille a can of soda. They were by the rooftop, near the big humming air conditioning units, staring down on the small ant-like people walking down below. They were there because Carlos wanted to eat in a really quiet place.<p>

"I don't think this is a quiet place Carlos." Camille said with a huff, but it was all just a ruse. This was _the_ first time she's ever been here. And it's looking like a pretty cool place.

"Sure it is." Carlos leaned on the railing by the edges of the rooftop, slumping down on the floor. He opened a snack from the big pile of vending machine treats dumped on the floor, and quickly took a bite on it.

"How did you ever find this place?" Camille wondered out loud.

"I play a lot of hide and seek."

Opening her can of soda; Camille looked at the wonderful view that is this town.

"Takes your breath away, doesn't it?" Carlos asked, finishing his treat and putting it in a plastic bag that he had brought.

She nods, "Yes."

He lies down on the floor and places his hands behind his head. "I just love looking on the sky from here." He stretches an arm and reaches up, "It's like… you can touch it."

Camille looks up, into the clear blue sky. She notices that she doesn't hear anything else aside from the soft murmurs of the nearby machine, and even that can be considered obsolete because it can't really be heard unless you listened closely. And looking up, with the sky literally being the only thing you could see, it felt… soothing.

"You're right."

"Like a different world." Carlos whispered.

She wasn't sure if she knew he knew that she was talking about him being right about this place being a quiet have, or how right he was that it honestly felt like being here, if you reach up high, you could touch the sky.

* * *

><p>"Dude," Logan really didn't know why the photographer was suddenly very happy, "What just happened?"<p>

James and Kendall were sulking in the corner, and the photographer was discussing something with the stylist and editor.

"When you were talking to Jo earlier," Kelly started to explain, "the photographer noticed it and he immediately started taking pictures. I guess that's what he wanted."

"So we're done?" Kelly nodded.

Logan's grin was from ear to ear, "Sweet."

"Hey, guys!" Jo came out from her dressing room; her photo shoot clothes no longer on her, "Wanna see the pictures? The photographer said we could see it."

Logan shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Logan nodded.

The brunet massaged his neck, groaning a little as the feel of the clothes earlier has left him a bit stiff. Fashion is really weird; the elites would wear the most outrageous of clothing. Ones that would usually provide less access to mobility and comfort–the real, textbook purpose of clothes. Jo was laughing as he said this but she was then approached by her manager and she had to excuse herself.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kendall by the refreshment table.

"No burger?" Logan said lamely.

The tall blond turned to him, "Oh, you're talking to me now." He was being a bit bitter but he didn't sound hostile.

The comment struck a nerve with the brunet. But he just decided to take the high road and brush it off.

"Listen, Kendall, I'm sorry. I don't remember what we were arguing about, and I figured since I don't remember, it's pretty pointless to still hold a grudge, so I apologize. But if you're still angry at me…" he turned around and started walking away.

"Logan, wait." The leader of the group looked… apologetic too.

"I'm sorry. Too." He started awkwardly. "I'm sorry too."

It felt off, until Logan understood something, "You forgot what we were arguing about, didn't you?"

Kendall chuckled nervously, and Logan followed suit.

* * *

><p>"What flavor is this?" Turns out, Carlos has a penchant in finding odd flavors of food. It's all pretty hit-and-miss to be honest, like that awful bacon-flavored jellybeans that left such a weird feeling on her tongue until he made her taste the potato chips that tasted like roast beef (that one was good). Camille was gulping down a soda that had Japanese? Taiwanese? Maybe Korean alphabets in the can.<p>

Carlos looked up from his book, "I don't know, but I thought it tasted like apple and cinnamon. Why?"

"It's good." She took a swig again before look down at him, who was once again reading his book. If someone told her a week ago that she would be spending her time, alone, with Carlos on their residential building's rooftop, she would've thought they were joking.

It's not that she didn't like him, it's just that they were too… different? Yeah, different. But then, Camille thought that this different was an entirely 'different' different. That this Carlos wasn't the one who was part of a four-piece set.

"You're very different." Camille said.

"Excuse me." He turned to her, brow raised.

"You're mellow when the guys are gone."

"I am?" he closed the book and sat upright. "Is that a bad thing?"

Camille thought about, only for a second, "No. Not really." She grinned, "Dare I say, you look really mysterious and elusive when you're like this."

"Like a comic book hero?" he grinned, from ear-to-ear.

She sighed, a hopeless smile forming on her lips, "I take it back."

If she was even more honest, he looked… cute. Er… Cuter.

"Anyway," she motioned the aluminum can in her hand, "I've got a new favorite soda flavor now. Thanks, I guess."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the late update guys, it's just that I lost my muse, and I'm currently getting her back. Anyway, hope you liked this :D


End file.
